Pieces of April
by WillowSioui
Summary: ArminxCandy Alexyx Male Candy...April is Castiel's little sister, a girl with a crush on her brother's friend, a bubbly personality, and a gay best friend...what else could a girl want? At the beginning of the school year, she meets two brothers- twins- who will change her world forever...and maybe, they will pick up the Pieces of April. Slight BL Warning
1. A Good Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own April, Kacen, and the plot.

Kacen Montgomery belongs to ChromeHearts, my muse and closest friend. 3 Love you, mate!  
_

The morning sun shines brightly in through the window, birds singing their hearts out as they soar through the sky, and an alarm goes off in a very girly, very pink room. A young teenage girl rolls over in her bed, smacking her alarm clock, stopping it, then stretches with a groan, a beautiful smile on her face. Opening her emerald green eyes, she rolls out of bed and runs her hands through her golden blonde hair that reaches a little past her thin shoulders, then grabs a little remote. Reaching behind her, she presses power, and Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Call Me Maybe' comes on; throwing the remote onto her bed, she starts dancing about her room, picking up her hairbrush and singing into it at the top of her lungs. Her bedroom door slams open as she gathers clothes to wear for the day, her brother storming into the room shirtless. His shoulder-length red hair is wet from his morning shower, and he waves a waffle angrily at her, the waffle flopping pathetically from side to side.

"Turn this shit off, April! What the hell is wrong with your taste in music?" April chuckles sweetly at her brother, leans forward, and bites his waffle; leaning back as rage floods his face, she smiles cheekily, her cheeks puffed out with the bite of waffle.

"Castiel, you're music sucks, too!" Her brother's face burns bright red in fury as he towers over her, five foot ten to her five foot four, and he opens his mouth to begin their morning ritual screaming match when an amused cough comes from behind him. April smiles and waves, swallowing the bite of Castiel's waffle, and Castiel turns around to come face to face with his best friend, Lysander, who is grinning openly at the both of them.

"I see you two are awake?" Castiel glares at his friend and mumbles angrily, ripping a chunk of his waffle off with his teeth as he stalks off. April giggles happily and Lysander shakes his head slowly at her, "You really shouldn't agrivate him so much, it's not good for his health." April laughs, and throws her hair into a messy ponytail that sits near the top of her head, bustling about her room as she gets her things together.

"A little bit of yelling isn't going to hurt him, Ly, no worries!" Lysander sighs resignedly, but smirks playfully as he sits on the edge of her pink bed. April grabs her makeup from her bedside table and throws it beside Lysander before crawling into the centre of her bed and sitting down cross-legged. She begins to apply her makeup, singing the Carly Rae Jepsen song that is on reply, and Lysander watches her warily.

"You really don't need all that makeup, Rilla, you're pretty enough without it." April smiles at him as she wiggles the mascara brush along her eyelashes, and she blushes a pretty pink.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I feel better when I'm wearing makeup." Lysander continues to watch her, his expression turning to one of disapproval.

"You mean a mask, right? You feel better when you're wearing a mask." Stopping what she is doing mid-application, she stares at Lysander, and he continues, "The makeup is a mask, it's not who you really are. No one can actually meet April, the beautiful girl that Cas and I see." Looking down, April begins to apply her makeup on her right eye, having started on the left because she is a southpaw.

"Maybe I don't want anybody to see me." Lysander opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted when Castiel walks into the room, dressed and ready to skip school, like usual. His cold grey gaze settles upon April, and he sighs exasperatedly.

"Seriously? You're not even dressed yet?" April sticks her tongue out at him and applies a pink-tinted lip gloss, then grabs the hem of her pyjama shirt, tugging it over her flat stomach; Castiel spins around with a surprised curse, and Lysander averts his eyes, a blush crossing his cheeks. Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, April drops her shirt back down normally.

"That was a cue for you creeps to get the heck outta my room!" Castiel nearly runs out of the room, Lysander on his heels, closing the door as they leave. As April finally picks out her clothes, her bedroom door re-opens, a boy slipping into her room and shutting the door behind him. He is relatively short, at five foot seven, with short, silky black hair in a weird, yet handsome style. His eyes are large and grey, like two discs of steel; his skin is creamy and china-white, and he has an elegant nose and high cheekbones. He is wearing a white tee shirt with a band logo on it, a black vest over it, unbuttoned; he is wearing steel grey skinny jeans and black Puma shoes. A black toque is fitted snug on his head, it's silver tag flashing in the light, and his thick-timmed black glasses sit perched on his nose. April smiles at him as the pulls her pyjama shirt over her head, throwing it onto her bed as the boy walks over and sits at the edge of her bed, playing with his many 'I 3 BOOBIES' bracelets.

"Good morning, Kacen, are you ready for the first day of school to start?" Kacen looks at her, unimpressed, and sighs deeply. He doesn't answer her as she pulls off her pyjama bottoms, walking in her scivvies to the closet; there she pulls out a light pink tanktop with a white daisy print on it and pulls it on, followed by an off the shoulder shirt. The shirt is striped dark pink and hot pink, and is only a half shirt. She pulls on darkwash blue skinny jeans and walks over to her bed, sitting beside Kacen and pulling on pink ankle-socks; she then pulls on two-inch heeld beige boots that go to her ankle, placing the edge of her jean legs over the tops of the boots, keeping them securely in place. She stands up and grabs Kacen's hand, pulling him up, too. He looks at her, his dark hair falling into his eye; he flicks it out of teh way with a finger absently.

"Let's go, I guess." The two walk out of the room, April stooping down and picking up her messenger bag first, then they exit the apartment to ssee Castiel and Lysander waiting for them, a cigarette hanging out of Castiel's mouth. The group begin their way down the street to the school, April humming the tune to 'Call Me Maybe'; Kacen joining in, and they begin to sing it together- loudly- as they walk down the street. Castiel rolls his eyes in Lysander's direction, pretending to shoot himself, and his friend smiles at him. They enter the schoolyard and April waves goodbye to her brother and Lysander, and she walks into the school with Kacen at her side. She smiles dreamily, letting out a small sigh.

"Lysander seriously is, like, totally the hottest guy ever!" Kacen laughs at April, leaning against a locker as she opens hers, putting her binders into it.

"And he seriously is, like, totally almost three years older than you!" April frowns at her friend, then smiles with a happy giggle.

"Whatever! He could be ten years older than me and I'd still go for him!" Kacen rolls his eyes skyward, and the two start walking down the hallway chatting, until April runs into something warm and soft, falling hard to the floor on her behind. The thing she had run into had turned out to be a person, who bends down and hovers a hand over her shoulder, his handsome face concerned.

"Are you okay?" April opens her eyes to see a pair staring back at her, the brightest blue she had ever seen. His black hair nearly falls to his shoulders, and a blue fashion scarf is wrapped loosely around his neck, the long pieces hanging down his chest. April smiles at him, her cheeks tinted pink, using the full effect of her dimpled cheeks.

"I'm fine, thanks, I should have been watching where I was going." The boy with the beautiful eyes smiles as well and offers her his hand, which she takes, allowing herself to be hoiseted back up to her feet. April dusts herself off with a nervous chuckle, and hold out her hand to him.

"My name is April, it's nice to meet you!" Her hand is engulfed in his as he shakes it, his smile growing.

"Armin." Kacen bends over and dusts off her behind in the places where she had missed, muttering under his breath like a concerned mother about how clumsy she is. April tears her eyes away from Armin and notices a boy with dyed blue hair and violet contacts smiling sweetly at her. She wiggles her finges in a sort of half-wave, and the boy waves back enthusiastically. Armin chuckles and beckons the other boy over, throwing his arm over his shoulder, "This is my twin brother, Alexy." April giggles as Kacen stands up, his eyes locking with Alexy's.

"Nice to meet you both, then! This is my best friend, Kacen." Kacen smirks a crooked smirk, his eyes never leaving Alexy's.

"A pleasure." His English accent slips through his words, and he coughs uncomfortably; Alexy nearly pounces on him, beaming.

"You're British?! What part of England are you from?" Kacen laughs outright, and shrugs one shoulder lazily.

"Kent." He starts a long conversation with the blue-haired boy, and April smirks at Armin. He smiles back at her, and she goes to speak when she feels a strong arm being thrown around her neck, pulling her into the person's side.

"Who do we have here?" April sighs as she hears her brother's deep voice, and Kacen pulls April from his grasp, causing him to stumble a bit, glaring at him. April is the one to speak as she fixes her hair, noticing Lysander standing a few paces away.

"This is Armin and Alexy," she points at the boy's in turn, "And this is my older brother Castiel, and his best friend Lysander." Everyone nods their heads by way of hello, and Castiel looks toward his sister.

"I promised you I'd show you where Mr. Faraize's History class is, c'mon." April waves at the two boys as she jogs after her brother and Lysander; Kacen winks in Alexy's direction before following slowly. Castiel and Lysander leave April at a room door before leaving, and Kacen hugs her tightly.

"I don't have this class, I'll see you next block in Trig." April smiles as her best friend walks down the hallway. She takes Trig twelve with Kacen, in the same grade as Castiel and Lysander, which makes her the youngest in the class, seeing as she is in grade ten. Walking into her History class, the bell rings, and she takes a seat at the very back, beside the window, and is distracted as she watches the Strength and Conditioning class in the courtyard- and Armin in particular. Smiling to herself, April opens her sketchbook and begins to draw him; today is going to be a good day.  
_

ChromeHearts well, here it is~! Chapter One! :P Tell me how you like it, whatever you like, but please make sure to tell me if I have Kacen in character! :) Lovie you! 3

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	2. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own April, Kacen, and the plot.

Kacen Montgomery belongs to ChromeHearts, my muse and closest friend. 3 Love you, mate!  
_

Lunchtime rolls around and April steps out into the bright sunlight, a smile present on her face. Tucking her golden brown hair behind her ears she scours the area, finally spotting her brother and his friends sitting underneath a large oak tree near the back of the school's outer courtyard. Kacen had been too polite to turn down his elderly teacher's request that he stay behind and help her put some student work up, and so April was forced to hang out with her brother for lunch; she walks towards them, humming to herself happily, a bounce in her step. Castiel and his friends Lysander, Jade and Dajan, all look up at her, Castiel groaning and muttering darkly.

"What do you want, April?" April's smile falters for a minute, then she becomes bubbly once more.

"Kacen's busy right now, can I sit with you guys?" Castiel snorts, shaking his head and muttering darkly. He rolls his eyes towards his friend, then waves is hand absently at her.

"Hell no; go find your own friends." April's smile slides off of her face as she stares at her brother, then turns around and walks swiftly away. Lysander looks at Castiel, a frown on his lips.

"That wasn't fair, Castiel, and you know it." Castiel shrugs his shoulders, sipping at a pop can, his eyes never leaving his sister's retreating back.

"It may not have been fair, but she needs to learn how to make friends. If she doesn't, she's going to be alone for a very long time."

~PoA~

April sits on a bus bench across the street from the school, kicking her feet back and forth like a child. She sniffles, trying not to allow herself to be hurt by Castiel's actions, but it doesn't work. He was her brother, after all, wasn't he supposed to be kinder to her? As she wrings her lunch in her lap, somebody sits down heavily beside her, crossing his ankle over his knee and placing his arm on the back of the bus bench; another person hops over the back and sits on her other side, poking her cheek playfully. Turning her head, she spots Alexy grinning at her, his violet contacts shimmering; Looking to her other side, she notices Armin, who is also smiling at her. Hanging her head, April nibbles on her bottoms lip, unsure of what to say, but Alexy beats her to it.

"You looked really lonely over here all by yourself, so we thought we'd come join you!" Smiling at the blue-haired boy, April unravels her lunch and begins to munch on a bright red apple. She relaxes, and can feel Armind shift closer to her, their hips touching; she looks at him and notices there is a little old lady sitting on his other side.

"You two are really good guys, you know that?" Armin's blue eyes widen slightly in shock, and Alexy chuckles.

"I guess we are!" He pulls his green headphones over his ears, his head bobbing in time with the music, his hands moving in weird designs mid-air. April looks over at Armin as a bus comes and goes, the little old lady getting on, but Armin not backing off.

"What kind of things do you like doing, Armin?" Armin shrugs his shoulders lazily. From the arm that is draped on the back of the bench behind April's shoulders, Armin's fingers pick up a lock of her brown hair and play with it as he thinks in silence.

"I love video games, I always have my PSP with me...I love it when I have the luxury to stay online for hours...I love potato chips..." His blue eyes turn to her, a smile playing on his lips as he leans forward, "And I love pretty girls." April blushes a deep shade of red, and Armin laughs happily, "Don't worry, I'm just bugging you. But I really do love gaming." Lunch goes by quickly, and the three of them make it back across the street to the school, April waving at the twins as they go to their next class. She makes her way to her art class to see Lysander standing at the door; the girls in her class are all trying to sneak peeks at him as they gossip and giggle excitedly. April walks up to him, and he places a long-fingered, elegant hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking gently.

"Castiel didn't mean to be so harsh with you, you realize?" April lowers her gaze, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes, a light blush tainting her cheeks.

"It's alright, Lys, I know he means well. It just hurts when he says things so gruffly, you know?" Lysander smiles softly, chuckling.

"I understand, trust me. But it's better having a brother who feels too much than having a brother who feeels too little. At least you can talk to Cas." April raises her green eyes to catch his gaze, and she is surprised to see a flicker of hurt behind them; this disappears, and Lysander leans forward, planting a long-lasting, sweet kiss on the top of her head, his body so close she can smell his cologne. As he pulls away, April blushes and he laughs good-naturedly, then turns and walks away, leaving April stunned in the doorway of her class. She turns around and walks past all of the giggling girls and sits at a table in the back of the classroom. A girl with long red hair and grey eyes leans over, holding out her hand with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Emma!" April shakes her hand, the girl continuing, "I didn't know that he was into younger girls!" April looks down and picks up her cellphone, two messages having come in; one from Castiel and one from Kacen. She opens the one from her brother, and sighs.

*WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SEE LYSANDER KISS YOU?!* April sighs deeply, ignoring him, and moving onto Kacen's text.

*Hey, totally noticed Lys kissing you...since when?! Why didn't you tell me?* Chuckling to herself, April clicks her answer quickly.

*He kissed the top of my head, that's it. Honestly.* April puts her phone away, trying to pay attention to what she's supposed to be doing, but the class goes silent as they stare at the doorway; Looking up, April pales to see Castiel red-faced and glaring at her, beckoning her over. Emma leans over and whispers in her ear with a surpressed giggle.

"Jealous boyfriend?" April shakes her head as she stands up slowly.

"Brother." She walks out of the classroom, past Castiel, and she can feel the anger radiating off of him.

"I swear, I'd be yelling at Lysander by now, but he forgot his phone at home. What the hell are you doing?" April spins around to face her brother, her temper flaring.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell am I doing'? I didn't do anything!" Castiel snorts in annoyance, his eyes flashing dangerously; his fists clench and unclench in front of him, his teeth bared in a smile.

"Lysander's too old for you, April! He's done stuff you haven't, things you aren't ready for!" April looks to the side, a blush appearing on her cheeks, and she notices in shame that students and teachers are watching them from their classes. She shakes her head slowly, then looks back at her brother with tears standing in her eyes; she cries when angry or threatened, she has since she was a child.

"It wasn't like that, Cas, and you know it! You know he doesn't care for me like that!" Castiel stalks up to her, his anger radiating off of him, and he points a finger into her face, his voice dropping dangerously low.

"I don't want you around him anymore, April, not if you're going to pull stunts like that." A tear falls down her cheek as she shakes her head slowly, taking a step backwards.

"It wasn't like that..." She whispers, "Please don't take my friends away from me!" Her voice cracks, and Castiel stands straight, hsi grey eyes becoming cold as frost-covered steel.

"He's not your friend, April, he's mine. And I don't want you around him." Another tear falls from April's eye as her face crumbles.

"I hate you!" She screams in Castiel's shocked face, then turns around and runs through the halls and out of the school; she flies down the front steps and across the courtyard, to a nearby park. There she stops running, out of breath, warm tears streaming freely down her face. She places a hand over her chest, the other pushing her hair from her face as she walks slowly, gasping for air as her sobs rack her body. Stopping in the middle of the park, she calms herself to the point where she is still sobbing, but is no longer weeping. A hand grasps her shoulder, causing her to spin around with wide eyes, one of her hands stretching out and smacking the person behind her hard in the face. Kacen stares at April, his glasses askew on his face, and he corrects them, rubbing his cheek.

"You hit like a girl, April." April stares at him in silence, then her eyes well up with tears as she begins to cry once more.

"I-I'm so...so sorry...I slapped...you!" Kacen blinks his grey eyes and chuckles, wrapping his arms around her tiny body and pulling her close, stroking her hair while whispering comforting words. April holds onto the front of his shirt tightly, her tears wetting his tee shirt, "He hates me, I swear it! Castiel hates me!" Kacen shakes his head, hugging her tighter.

"He doesn't hate you, April...and I think what you said to him was really harsh, I think it really hurt him." April pulls back from her best friend's embrace and glares at him, her mascara streaked down her cheeks, her bottom lip quivering.

"I don't care! I meant it, I hate him!" Kacen sighs deeply, and throws his arm over April's shoulder, beginning to walk, and he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever you say. I'm taking you home so you can get some stuff, you're going to stay at my place for the night, 'kay?" April nods her head, and the two make their way towards the apartment, the only thing breaking the silece is the sound of April sniffling and her high heeled boots clicking against the concrete sidewalk.  
_

ChromeHearts I hope this chapter is as good as the first! There seems to be a lot of dialogue in this one...hmmm...

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	3. Mr Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own April, Kacen, and the plot.

Kacen Montgomery belongs to ChromeHearts, my muse and closest friend. 3 Love you, mate!  
_

Kacen walks through the courtyard at school, the lunch bell having rung, with April at his side. She had stayed the night at his house, Kacen sending a quick text to Castiel to explain, and they had come to school together; April avoiding Castiel and all of his friends at every turn. They walks towards a bench, Kacen adjusting his light brown toque, when he groans, rolling his eyes skyward.

"Oh great, here comes Amber with Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum." April raises her emerald gaze to meet Amber's condescending stare. She sighs, dropping her bag to the ground, lightly tapping it under the bench with her foot. Amber flips her hair behind her shoulder with a snort.

"I can't believe the scene you made yesterday, you disrupted everyone!" Rolling her eyes, April flips her off, causing all three girls in front of her to gasp in horror. Amber takes a wobbly step forward, her high heeled shoes wobbling slightly on the dirt ground, "You are such a little bitch! I bet you're parents died to get away from you!" April's face contorts into one of pure fury, and she launches herself at Amber, pushing her to the ground, Kacen wrapping his long arms around her body, holding her back. April screeches obscenities at the girl on the ground, kicking and wriggling to get free, and a crowd surrounds them, the Principal yelling at Kacen to bring April to the office. Pushing his way to the front of the group is Castiel, his friends all close behind him; as Kacen drags April away, she kicks out her leg once more, her foot connecting directly with Amber's face, resulting in a sickening crunch and a pain-filled scream. Kacen pulls the cursing April away from the scene and into the school, through the halls, and finally into the Principal's office, where he drops her into a chair. The Principal comes in and pushes Kacen out, where he waits with Castiel, Lysander, Dajan and Jade; all of them listen to the screaming Principal behind the doors, suspending April for the rest of the school week. April swings the door open and exits, the Principal yelling at her to get back, and she slams the door shut, walking past the group of boys and out the doors of the school, breaking into a dead run away from the building. She runs to the edge of the property, leaning against a large tree, tears breaking free from her green eyes and down her flushed cheeks as she tries to regain her breath. There is a crunching behind her and she spins around, expecting Kacen to have followed her, but instead spots Armins' blue eyes staring at her with worry.

"Are you alright, April? I saw what happened in the courtyard..." April flushes with shame and she drops her gaze, only to feel a finger hook under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him, "What that girl said was absolutely horrible, I repeat...are you alright?" April nods her head, sniffing, and she can feel her bottom lip quivering.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Armin's face brightens with a smile, and he drapes an arm over her shoulders, turning her, and marching her away from the school.

"Good! You look hungry, I'll buy you something." They walk across the street and to a corner store, Armin buying himself a bag of potato chips and April a chocolate bar. They exit the store and walk into the park, sitting on a bench, when April remembers that she had left her bag under the bench in the school's courtyard. She hurridly texts Kacen, asking him to get it for her, and then turns her cell phone off, munching on her chocolate bar slowly. Armin's arm is stretched behind her on the back of the bench, and April wonders vaguely if he felt most comfortable sitting like that. The silence stretches as they eat, and April finally speaks when she is halfway done her chocolate bar.

"Castiel's family adopted me when my parents died a few years back; they were close friends." Armin looks down at April, silent, as she continues her story, her eyes tearing up once again, "It was December and I was in the car with them, we went off a bridge and into the water. I had taken my seatbelt off so that I could put my sweater on, and when we went through the ice, I was the only one able to swim out of the car." Her bottom lip quivers as tears begin to fall for the second time that day, and she can feel Armin's arm drop down from the back of the bench to around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, resting her against his body. He says nothing as she cries silently, but when she begins to sniffle, tears not coming anymore, he places a hand on her cheek and turns her face up to his, wiping the remnants of her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, April, nobody should have to go through that." April manages a watery smile, blushing lightly as Armin's thumb continues to stroke her cheek. He leans forward and plants a kiss on her forehead, making her blush worsen; when he pulls back, he laughs happily.

"You look cute when you blush." April's blush deepens considerably, and she looks down, her half-eaten chocolate bar dropped and forgotten; she takes a small fistful of Armin's shirt, her nose filling with the scent of his musky cologne. She looks up after what seems like an eternity to see Armin watching her with an unreadable expression; he detatches her hand from his shirt and stands up, offering his hand, "Come on, I'll walk you home." April casts her eyes downward, drawing in the ground with the point of her shoe.

"I can't go home today..." A sigh escapes Armin's lips, and he bends down, grabbing April's hand, and pulls her upright; he misjudges her weight, pulling a little too hard, causing April to crash into his chest, her free hand grabbing his shoulder to steady herself. Armin's free hand wraps around her waist, assuring that they both don't fall over, and a smile breaks onto his face.

"I meant I'm taking you home with me, you can sleep in the game room." He lets go of her hand but keeps his arm wrapped around her waist as they walk, a blush ever present on April's face. She knows it's crazy going to the house of a guy she doesn't know well, as well as his twin brother, but she can't go to Kacen's for another night, and she definitely cannot deal with Castiel right now. They walk through Sweet Amoris, Armin talking about the last video game that he had beaten, and April looking up at him, watching his every movement. She notices how his jaw flinches when he thinks of something to say; how his eyes brighten when he is excited, the small quirk at the corner of his mouth, making his smile slightly crooked; the way he swallows before speaking, and how he uses his free hand to further express his words. Smiling to herself, April nods her head a fraction of an inch; Armin would be the perfect person to draw. She loves drawing her brother, because of his mood swings, and how she can easily get down his personality in a few quick lines, typically in charcoal; Lysander has a classic beauty that she saves for pastels. Dajan and Jade she had sketched on occasion, but more out of boredome than out of any real interest. They find themselves in front of a nice looking house, and Armin walks right in, leading April through a door and down a flight of steps; The room is filled with games and gaming objects, posters and a huge flatscreen tv that nearly covers the wall behind it. There is a queen-sized bed across from the tv, and Armin leads her over, removing his arm from her waist, and flopping onto it, grabbing his PS3 controller. He pats the bed beside him, and April crawls on nervously, laying down beside him.

"Do you play games?" April smiles shyly, nodding her head; Armin's face brightens and he hands her a controller, turning his attention back to the screen, "Pick a game, I'll rock you!" Grinning like a madwoman, April plays a few games against Armin; the end score sitting at a 14:14 tie. Trying her hardest to keep her health bar up while keeping his low, April sticks out her tongue in concetration, only to have Armin beat her, throwing his controller in the air with a proud excliamation. April sighs heavily and drops the controller onto the ground, then sits up and tackles Armin to the bed, her arms holding herself up on either side of his face, her legs on either side of his body. Her brown hair creates a curtain on either side of her face as her emerald eyes bore down into Armin's surprised face, and a smirk crosses her lips.

"That was only round one of our video game trials, I will win next time!" Armin's expression changes from one of shock to one of glee.

"Really, now?" April nods and opens her mouth to speak, only to squeak with a blush when Armin's arms wrap around her small waist, pulling her down closer to his body. A grin crosses Armin's lips as he moves one hand to the back of her head, twisting his fingers into her hair, and he pulls her face down towards his; April can feel his hot breath upon her face, causing her heart to speed up and her stomach flip dangerously. Their lips are about to touch when an awkward cough comes from the doorway, April flying off of Armin and landing on the floor on the other side of the bed, peeking her eyes over the edge, her face beet red. Armin is blushing himself as he sits up to see his brother standing in the doorway, grinning knowingly.

"It's time for bed, Minnie, leave the poor girl alone." Armin gets off of the bed and shuts off the PS3, leaving the room without glancing back even once. Alexy winks suggestively at April before he leaves as well, shutting the door behind him; April sits on the floor with her back to the bed, her hand on her quickly-beating heart, her mind replaying the moment when Armin nearly kissed her over and over again in her mind. It takes her a long time to finally crawl into bed and even longer to fall asleep; even her dreams are invaded by a handsome boy with crystal blue eyes.  
_

ChromeHearts, well, how do you like it? How is Armin, is he too out of character? Just let me know whatever!

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	4. The Text

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own April, Kacen, and the plot.

Kacen Montgomery belongs to ChromeHearts, my muse and closest friend. 3 Love you, mate!  
_

Alexy walks alone through the school's courtyard with a heavy sigh. His brother had not woken up in time for school, and so Alexy had come to school alone, knowing full well that his brother would likely be sleeping still; even at lunch. He looks over towards a bench to see Kacen, April's best friend, sitting alone; walking over, he takes the seat beside the attractive boy.

"Hi, you're April's friend, right?" Kacen looks a him and smirks, holding his hand. Alexy shakes it, and continues to speak, "I'm rather bored right now...and hungry. Do you want to go for lunch with me?" Kacen's smirk turns into a smile, and he stands up gracefully.

"I thought you'd never ask."

~PoA~

April opens her eyes and stretches, having had a wonderful sleep, and lets out a sigh as she remembers that she isn't to come to school all week. Rolling over, she spots Armin sitting beside her, controller in hand, playing a game intensely, BlueTooth hooked onto his ear. He speaks commands to his gamer friends, yelling at them if they don't comply, causing April to giggle. Armin looks away form the screen and down to her in surprise, not having noticed that she was awake yet, and gets yelled at by his friends over the BlueTooth for having died, thus loosing their round. Armin turns off the BlueTooth and takes it off, pausing his PS3 and smiling at April.

"Good morning, you!" April smiles and sits up, her shoulder brushing his.

"Good morning, Armin." Armin chuckles and places his arm over April's shoulder, pulling her to his side, his thumb stroking her shoulder absently. April pulls away slighlty, making Armin frown and lean in, touching his nose to hers.

"Why so shy?" Looking away, April jumps as her cell phone rings, 'Call Me Maybe' coming through; noticing it's her brother, she turns her phone off completely. With a sigh, April looks back at Armin, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

"What grade are you in?" Armin looks confused for a minute, then chuckles.

"Twelve, why?" Shrugging her shoulders, April leans her chin on the top of her knees, her hair tickling her shoulders.

"That makes you, what, two years older than me? Maybe three?" Armin shrugs his shoulders and leans forward once more, kissing her cheek gently, causing her to blush furiously.

"So?" Thinking about his answer, April nods her head. Why did it matter, really? It is only a three year difference, after all, it's not that bad. Then, after a second, April blushes even deeper.

"I knew you were a gamer, but I never knew you were a player." The words come out of her mouth before she can stop them, and Armin glares, anger radiatng off of him; his once shimmering, crystal blue eyes are now the color of a sky on a stormy night.

"I'm not a player, April. I like you." April looks down and away, trying to focus on anything but his rage.

"We've known each other for two days, though..." Armin shrugs his shoulder, moving too quick for April to respond, and he pins her to the bed; her hands are pinned on either side of her head by his hands on her wrists. His legs are on either side of her body, and he leans down until their noses are touching.

"Again; so? I've known you for two days, awesome. I want to take you on a date and know you for a lot more days than that." April blushes deeply, her breath coming fast as Armin's expression softens, his eyes back to their beautiful bright blue. He slowly lowers his face towards hers, and she turns her face away with a small squeak, causing Armin to sit up slightly, looking down at her in confusion. April mutters something incomprehensible, causing Armin to laugh and kiss her neck; April gasps and wiggles, making him sit up once again, this time in surprise as she squeaks out,

"I haven't kissed anybody before!" There is a silence, and a smile slowly spreads its way back onto Armin's face; he sits up, pulling April up so that she's sitting in front of him, her hair a brighter red than an apple.

"It's okay if you don't want to, April..." He brushes the hair from April's eyes, and she blushes even more.

"B-but I do...I want to..." Armin grins as his PS3 begins to play waiting music, which happens to be the Zelda: Twilight Princess theme song, causing April to giggle. She turns and looks Armin in the eye, before slowly leaning in, bumping her nose into his, causing a rumlbing chuckle to come from Armin; their lips are about to touch when Armin grabs both sides of her face with his hands and closes the gap for her. April's eyes widen as Armin's lips move against hers, then they finally slip closed as she returns the kiss, her hands grabbing the front of his shirt. One of Armin's arms wrap around her waist, his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer; his other hand slides from her cheek to the back of her head, tilting her face, deepening the kiss. April reluctantly pulls away in need of air, her heart fluttering against her ribcage like a little songbird. Armin smiles down at her, her flushed cheeks, shining eyes, and pink lips that are swollen from his kisses. Moving his hand from the back of her head, he pushes her hair from her face once more, kissing her forehead. Moving off of the bed slowly, Armin smiles down at April, his own heart speeding at the sight of her.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back in a bit." April nods her head and Armin leaves the room; as soon as he does, she flops down from her knees to her back, kicking her feet in the air with a girly squeal of excitement. She picks up her cellphone and turns it on, biting her lip, a smile ever present on her face; once the phone is on, she sends a text to Kacen with a happy giggle. Looking down to the message as it is sent, her heart stops cold midbeat. Instead of sending a text to Kacen, she had sent it to someone else.

*To: The Brother

ARMIN JUST KISSED ME OMG~!*

Her heart speeds up as she tried to take the text back, her good mood ruined in an instant. She had sent the text to Castiel.  
_

ChromeHearts Well, there wasn't much of Kacexy...sowee! There will be more later, though, I promise! 3

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	5. Seperated

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own April, Kacen, and the plot.

Kacen Montgomery belongs to ChromeHearts, my muse and closest friend. 3 Love you, mate!  
_

Castiel sits on his couch and catches old, worn-out football; he turns it in his hand and tosses it across the room to Dajan, who is on the floor, his back against the wall. Jade sits on a chair, writing notes in his little book of plants, and Lysander is re-wording a song on the couch beside Castiel. Sighing as the football comes back to him, Castiel speaks.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm just trying to protect her." Dajan nods as he catches the ball, and Jade looks up from his notebook, pen poised above the page; it is Lysander who speaks.

"We all know that, but she doesn't. Sometimess you come off a lot harsher than you meant to, I'm sure you realise." He leves his mismatched eyes at his friend, "She may be your sister, but she isn't a child anymore. She needs to make mistakes." Castiel casts his eyes down, hearing Dajan gasp, and the football connects with his head, bouncing to the floor. Looking up with a frown, he spots his friend trying not to laugh, and he looks back at Lysander, scooping the ball up from the floor.

"I'm aware of that, but..."His eyes harden, "Are you saying you want to go out with her?" Lysander blinks a few times then lats out a laugh, his eyes shining.

"That's not it at all. I'm just surprised you thought I'd even make a move on her in the first place." Castiel shrugs, throwing the ball back at Dajan, and he leans back with a sigh.

"I'm just worried, she's so young..." Dajan snorts, and the three other boys look at him; he shrugs, sniffing.

"Like you were an innocent when you were her age, Cas." Castiel glares at his friend, who shrugs once again, "Why don't you try talking to her about it? You know, give her 'the talk' or something?" Looking away with a blush, Castiel shakes his head.

"I am so not talking to my sister about stuff like that, dude, you're crazy." Jade sighs and puts his notebook down in defeat.

"Castiel, I hate to butt into the conversation," His seafoam green eyes rest on him, his soft voice weary, "She's your sister, her parents are dead, your's are away, and her best friend is gay. She needs someone to talk to." Castiel looks up in shock, not expecting Jade to speak, then a smile breaks its way onto his face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." His cellphone buzzes and he looks down, his eyes widening, then narrowing, a snarl coming forth onto his lips, "You've got to be kidding me!" His three friends look in his direction, and Castiel growls low in his throat. Lysander leans forward, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Castiel stands up and grabs his keys off of the coffee table, his face a mask of anger.

"April's at the new kid's house." He hands the cellphone to Lysander, who sighs and looks back at the other two boys, who are staring at him in confusion, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Armin kissed April." Dajan shrugs his shoulders, pushing himself up and throwing the football at Castiel; the ball bounces off of his back and to the floor.

"Uh, so?" Castiel spins around, his grey eyes flashing.

"He's our age, and she's alone with him. I'm going to get her; you can stay, or you can come with me." He spins around and the group walk out of the apartment, Castiel locking up quickly, and they can hear Demon whining from inside, wanting to have gone on a walk as well. Dajan speeds up to match Castiel's long stride, his hands in his pockets.

"How do you know where they live?" Castiel looks at him from the corner of his eye, then focuses on the sidewalk ahead of him.

"The other brother, Alexy, gave Kacen the address in case he was in the neighbourhood and wanted to hang out. I just text him, telling him to give it to me so I can make sure April's safe." They walk in silence through town, and they end up at a nice two-story house near the edge of town, with a cute red front door. Castiel stomps up the steps, his heavy black biking boots making a loud noise; he raps on the door loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood, tapping his foot impatiently. The door swings open slowly to reveal Armin with damp hair from his shower, and Castiel storms in, his friends following; he grabs the collar of the blue-eyed boy's shirt and slams him against the wall, his other fist connecting the with boy's stomach. Armin doubles over in pain, gasping for air, and Castiel brings him back up into a standing position, "You think it's funny, screwing around with people's little sisters?" Armin coughs, a blush coming to his cheeks, and Castiel throws him to the flood, landing a kick in the ribs; Lysander moves to pull him away, but he pushes him into Dajan. When Castiel turns around, he noices a movement and slaps it with the back of his hand, making it fall to the ground, against the wall; only then did he realise that the thing he hit was not Armin...it was April. He stares down at her in shock, not moving when Armin moves over to her and wraps his arms around her small, shaking frame; April looks up to Castiel, her emerald eyes filled to the brim with tears, her pink mouth tinted with red from the split on the bottom lip. Castiel takes a step forward, only to pause when April flinches away from him; he takes a step back instead, then turns and walks quickly out of the house. Dajan and Jade follow him, talking to him, and Lysander looks down at April sadly before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him; further seperating the siblings.  
_

ChromeHearts Here it is, as promised...not very good, I'm sorry! :(

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	6. To The Smell Of Cologne

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own April, Kacen, and the plot.

Kacen Montgomery belongs to ChromeHearts, my muse and closest friend. 3 Love you, mate!  
_

April flinches as she presses the damp cloth to her split lip as she sits inbetween the twins on their porch, watching the sun slowly fall behind the horizon. Once Alexy had gotten back from the store to see Armin in rough shape, he had tended to his hurts, then they had taken to the porch. Spotting a figure walk towards them from far down the road, and as it gets closer he realizes it's Kacen, Alexy takes his headphones off, a techno song blasting forth from them, and he turns his intent yet friendly violet gaze onto April as her best friend walks towards them.

"April, is Kacen gay?" April blinks a few times, not knowing if she should answer, and Alexy chuckles, "Don't worry, I don't care, I'm gay too. I was just asking because..." His gaze turns over to Kacen as he makes his way over, his violet eyes softening, "I'm interested." April smiles, patting Alexy's hand gently.

"He is, and he's very, very single." A laugh erupts from Alexy's lips, and April stands up when Kacen steps onto the porch, fixing his fedora and adjusting his- fake-tick-rimmed glasses. She throws her arms around his neck and he holds her, muttering into her hair; they part, and Kacen looks towards the brothers, Alexy smiling and Armin frowning.

"I'm really sorry you two, it's my fault this happened...I was the one who gave Castiel your address." Armin rolls his blue eyes skyward, shrugging.

"Don't take the blame onto yourself, dude. I kissed April, April accidentally text Castiel instead of you, and you gave him our address. We're all at fault here." A frown spawns on Kacen's face, and he looks down at the blushing April.

"He kissed you?" April nods her head and Kacen sighs, and puts an arm around her shoulders, "Whatever, you're old enough to make your own decisions." Armin makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, causing Kacen to laugh happily, his eyes sparkling, "Not that there's anything wrong with you, you're just quite a bit older." Alexy stands up suddenly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Kacen, would you like to go to dinner with me right now?" Everyone looks at him for a few moments in silence, and Kacen grins cheekily.

"Well, I am rather hungry, and I saw a nice looking restaurant just down the street..." Alexy walks over to him, offering his arm, and Kacen links his arm with his, the two turning and walking down the street together. April sits beside Armin, resting her head on his shoulder, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm really sorry for what Castiel did to you." Armin pushes her so that she is sitting and smiles at her, patting her head and standing up; he turns and holds his hand out to her.

"Come on, let's play some games before bed." April takes his hand and allows him to pull her to her feet, and they make their way into the house and to the basement gameroom. April jumps onto the bed and lays down, Armin laying beside her; he begins to play Call of Duty online multiplayer, and April slowly drifts off into a blissfully dreamless sleep to the noise of Armin gaming, and the scent of his cologne.  
_

ChromeHearts I think I'm going to make the chapters shorter, like I did with WS, that way I can do more with less. Is that okay with you?

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:


	7. Under The Stars, In Your Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own April, Kacen, and the plot.

Kacen Montgomery belongs to ChromeHearts, my muse and closest friend. 3 Love you, mate!  
_

April wakes in the middle of the night and rolls over and into a soft object, causing her to quikly jump out of bed. Armin is sleeping, snoring softly, beside where she had just been; his body under the covers, PSP in his hand. With a little smile, April slips her shoes on and sneaks out of the room, up the stairs, and out of the house. She crosses her arms over her chest, hugging herself, warding her body from the cold. Making her way down the street in the silent moonlight, April whistles to keep herself from spooking, and she wanders to a little park, sitting underneath a large tree. She stays there for some time, watching the stars twinkling through the branches of the large oak she is sitting against, and shivers; a jacket is thrown over her shoulders, and her emerald eyes flick towards a figure. Said figure sits down beside her, stretching an arm around her and pulling her close; the smell of cologne and ink mixed together tells April immediately who it is.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night, Rilla?" April smiles up at Lysander, snuggling closer into him.

"I woke up suddenly, and thought to get some fresh air. What are you doing out here, at this time of night, Lys?" Lysander chuckles, the sound reverberating through his chest, and he kisses the top of April's golden brown hair.

"I tend to come out here when I can't sleep well, it's rather peaceful." April nods her head, and a finger hooks itself under her chin, turning her face to look up at his; her breath catches in her throat at the proximity, and Lysander's finger gently traces the split in her lip, causing her to flinch, "Sorry..." He mumbles under his breath, and leans in; the next thing April knows, Lysander had placed a kiss on the edge of her mouth where the split is, and had pulled away leaving her with a racing heart and wide eyes. A blush is present on April's cheeks as she looks up at Lysander in surprise.

"L-Lysander, w-what are you..." Lysander chuckles again, and runs his fingers through her hair.

"I know you like me, April, it's rather obvious." April's blush deeps as Lysander continues, "And I've come to have feelings for you as well. I told your brother you needed to 'make mistakes', as he put it, and..." April stares at him in shock as he lowers his face down, their noses touching, "I want you to make them with me." Before anything more can be said, Lysander's lips had descended upon April's; the resulting electric shocks through April's body leaves her lame, unable to move. This makes Lysander growl low in his throat and take her face in his hands, deepening the kiss considerably. His tongue darts out and licks April's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she doesn't think to give him; one of Lysander's hands runs roughly down the side of her body to her behind, squeezing it, and causing April's lips to open in a surprised gasp. Lysander slides his tongue into her mouth, searching every inch, and rubbing suggestively against her own; this is finally the last straw. April comes out of her shock and returns the kiss, her arms wrapping around Lysander's neck and hre fingers entwine into her hair. Slowly lowering April to the damp grass, Lysander removes his mouth from hers and begins a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw and to her neck. There, he quickly finds April's sweet spot but cruelly ignores it, instead tracing around it with his tongue; after an irritatedly strangled noise from April, Lysander chuckles and moves his lips to that particular spot, nipping and suckling, causing a soft moan to come forth from April's half-parted lips. This leads Lysander to biting down gently, April's hands flying back to his hair at the feeling; Lysander continues his ministrations back up her neck and he returns to her mouth, capturing it with his, then he pulls away and looks down at her. He offers a smile and kisses her softly before sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"I'm sorry, April, I really shouldn't have just attacked you like that..." April smiles, her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Please don't apologize, Lysander." Smiling even wider, Lysander stands up and, again, brings April up with him. He pulls her close to him and kisses the top of her head sweetly.

"You should go back to bed now, sweets." April smiles and pulls away, reaching on her tiptoes and kissing him quickly and shrugging his jacket off and handing it to him before turning and jogging the entire way back to the twin's home. She slips in and back down to the gameroom, taking off her shoes and placing them where they were before, and crawling back into the bed beside Armin. She pulls the covers over her small body and closes her eyes, only to feel a strong arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her in, her head tucked underneath Armin's chin. Taking a deep breath, smelling his spicy cologne, April falls asleep in Armin's arms.  
_

ChromeHearts, well, how is it? Is Lysa too out of character?

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	8. More Than You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own April, Kacen, and the plot.

Kacen Montgomery belongs to ChromeHearts, my muse and closest friend. 3 Love you, mate!  
_

Lysander sits on Castiel's bed, watching his friend read over his newest song, trying to figure out how to make the music for it work smoothly. Sighing, Lysander can tell that Castiel is having trouble focusing; his mind has been on April since she got her stuff from his apartment and moved in with the twins two weeks ago. Lysander knew, Castiel is hurting more than he will let on, more than anybody will ever know. Reaching forward, Lysander takes the papers from Castiel's hands and their eyes lock. He puts the lyrics down and sighs again.

"I kissed April before she moved out." Castiel tenses up, and Lysander expects him to freak out; instead, Castiel lays down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't keep her safe, can I? Not even from my best friend...not even from me." Lysander looks down at Castiel and lays down beside him, staring at the blank and boring ceiling.

"She needs to learn." A snort comes from Castiel, and Lysander looks sideways at him; Castiel's bottom lip is trembling, and a sudden insight hits Lysander, hard, "Or..." he starts, watching his friend's hard facade crumble, "Are you just scared of being alone again?" A tear slips from Castiel's eye and sideways down his face, dropping onto the matress; he throws an arm over his face and tries to hold back the sobs that come. Lysander knew now, he was obviously worried for April's safety, but he knew full well she can take care of herself. He was just scared for himself; their parents gone, hardly ever coming home, April gone, Vanessa gone...Castiel was always alone. Every day, he came home to a empty house, and that scared him more than anything else in the world. Reaching over, Lysander places a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder, waiting for him to finish. After a while, Castiel removes his arm from his face and wipes the tears away, looking with red-rimmed eyes at Lysander.

"I'm being selfish, I know, so you don't have to tell me." Offering a small smile, Lysander shakes his head slowly.

"You're not being selfish, Cas, it's okay to be afraid." Castiel stands up quickly and pulls on his jacket, looking over his shoulder at Lysander.

"I'm going for a quick walk, do you want something from the store?" Lysander shakes his head and Castiel leaves the apartment, zipping his jacket as he walks. He crosses the street and enters a convenience store, buying a bunch of junkfood, and exiting once paying. As he makes his way to the crosswalk, he hears the squealing of car tires and turns to see a car screaming towards him; jumping to one side, the car bumps his right leg, flipping him to the pavement. The car speeds away and Castiel tries to regain his breath, the fall having knocked the wind out of him. His vision is obscured by a pretty girl with long blonde hair and the prettiest hazel eyes he has ever seen; she tucks her hair behind her ears and places her hands on either side of his face, making him look at her; she speaks, her accent strong, identifying her as Welsh. Castiel blushes as she leans down, her hair creating a curtain on either side of his face.

"Are you alright? He seemed to have hit you rather hard..." Castiel reaches up and pushes her away gently before sitting up; he gingerly touches his leg, letting out a relieved sigh as he notices that there isn't really anything wrong with it. Looking towards the girl, he is again breathless at the sight of her; her dress white with a floral print, a thick brown leather belt around her tiny waist. Her mid-shin high brown leather boots click as she shifts nervously, the one-inch heels scraping the ground with every movement. She stands up and takes his hand, pulling him upright, nearly falling in the process; Castiel's arm wraps around her waist, his hand still in both of hers, and he steadies her onto her feet before she falls. Smiling, Castiel shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm fine, thanks, but I should get going, my friend's waiting for me." The girl smiles and bends down, gathering his snacks and stands up, handing them to him; a dimple flashes in her left cheek, nearly causing Castiel's knees to buckle and turn to watery gelly. He turns and crosses the street, and enters his apartment, looking at a curious Lysander. Leaning against the door, Demon headbutting the plastic bag while whining softly, a goofy grin plasters itself to Castiel's face.

"You won't ever guess what just happened to me, Lys..."  
_

ChromeHearts I hope you like this chapter! :) It's Castiel-based, so sorry! :P

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~: 


	9. Special! Cexy Kacexy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MCL, but I do own April, Kacen, and the plot.

Kacen Montgomery belongs to ChromeHearts, my muse and closest friend. 3 Love you, mate!  
_

Kacen sighs deeply as he lays on his bed, staring at the ever-so-interesting ceiling; Alexy was supposed to come over an hour and a half ago, but never showed. Feeling a little upset since they had been dating for nearly three months, he picks up a bouncy ball from his nightstand and throws it against the wall opposite his bed, only to have it come back full force and hit him directly in the nose; Kacen's hands fly to it as his eyes close, tearing up suddenly from the shock and the pain. A string of curses comes forth from his mouth, and he only looks up when he notices Alexy's blue-head peeking through the doorway; the other boy walks in chuckling, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face and in his eyes. Alexy walks over to the bed and jumps on it, and Kacen sighs.

"My bouncy ball hates me." Alexy pretends to pout and wags his finger at the ball as it sits serenely on the covers of the bed.

"Such a cruel ball, you must be punished!" He picks up the ball and throws it out the room, Kacen laughing at his boyfriend's antics. Reaching forward, Kacen wraps his arms aroung Alexy's neck and pulls him close, touching the tips of their noses together.

"Lexxy..." Alexy's violet contacts watch his every movement as he smiles, and Kacen continues, "I love you." Alexy's eyes widen as a blush crosses his cheeks, and Kacen tils his head, his lips slanting over his boyfriends'. He slowly lays Alexy on the bed as the other boy returns the kiss passionately, and his hands make quick work of his belt buckle; Alexy pulls away from the kiss and strips Kacen of his tee shirt. Kacen returns the favor, throwing Alexy's shirt to the floor, his mouth descending upon the stretch of bare skin in front of him. He trails kisses down Alexy's stomach and to the edge of his pants, his fingers popping the buttons undone; to Alexy's surprise, he grasps the zipper with his teeth and slides it down slowly, his grey eyes locked onto Alexy's violet contacts. A blush appears on Alexy's cheeks as Kacen leans up and places a chaste kiss on his lips, his hands sliding into Alexy's pants, grabbing his hips; Alexy grabs Kacen's wrists, his blush deepening.

"K-Kacen, you're mom's home..." Grinning a crooked smile, Kacen shrugs his shoulders.

"She won't hear us if we're quiet enough, love." He moves his lips to Alexy's neck, making his boyfriend stiffle a moan; Alexy pushes Kacen into a sitting position, biting his lip.

"Just so you know, before...well, you know..." Kacen watches in amusement as Alexy mumbles, emberassed, to himself, and the blue-haired boy finally speaks up, "I love you, too." Laughing, Kacen leans down and places his hands on Alexy's face, kissing him softly; Alexy returns, only to pull away, "Now, if you're sure you're mum won't hear anything, get the hell on with it and stop teasing me, I'm about to lose my mind!"  
_

ChromeHearts, it's steamy, it's a special, I'm not going to be able to post it on MCL lol, so enjoy it now, while it is here LOL

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:


End file.
